The Voyeur
by TheAwkwardMelusine
Summary: New girl Cara is thrown headfirst into the mystery that is Edward and Bella. From her first day in Forks Prep she is transformed from innocent lurker to active participant in Edward and Bella's sexual games. AU AH Extreme OOC B/E B/E/OFC B/OFC


**WARNING: This story contains explicit adult content, including teenage debauchery, excessive use of foul language, and extreme sexual situations. This includes ****threesomes between the major characters and girl-on-girl sex****. If you are offended by any of the above, please KEEP OUT. You have been properly warned; don't say I never told you so.**

**Now while this story does involve an OC intermingling with B/E, this does not mean that Bella and Edward will not end up together. In fact, from the very beginning, they are already established as a couple. This story explores sexual maturity and sexual deviance, especially voyeurism. While the OC, Cara, will become very active in the B/E relationship, she doesn't serve as a dividing factor between our favorite couple. I am a staunch B/E fan so I would never tear them apart (: Cara serves only as a third party view of our favorite couple. Basically, I'm writing this for the smut (:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Cara Schwartz. This is not made for any profit whatsoever. I am just bored and a perv, hehe.

Oh, and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. I tried my best to proofread before posting but I might have missed a few things here and there. Sorry.

* * *

"Voyeurism is a bit like watching television - go one step further and you want to start looking in on things that are really happening." – David Lynch

....

....

_Welcome to the Forks Preparatory School_

The gray sky seemed to reflect my mood. Dark clouds covered the entire sky, making it look ugly and bleak and just downright depressed. The air was muggy and oppressive, blanketing my body with heavy and dreadful and just _ugh_. There was a rumble in the sky above and I just knew that before the day was over rain was going to be pouring down like a motherfucker. The ground was still wet from last night's shower and the wheels of my bike kept making a moist crunching sound as it traveled the wet concrete. _Great. All I needed was just a dismal ride home soaking wet and smelling like drenched earth._

I wonder why they didn't just outright say, _Welcome to four years of hell_. Some downright honesty would be much appreciated. After two years of continuous traveling and touring the best private schools, a girl can get a little bit jaded and a lot pessimistic. Under the guise of the best schooling a rich parent can buy in all of North America was the ever present cattiness and hostility that was to be expected from the spoiled teenage elite.

It seems that these rich kids had a nose for intruders and wannabes, trained and honed from centuries of social climbing and ass kissing. To protect their sacred rituals of inbreeding and socioeconomic typecasting, there was an evolutionary adaptation to immediately turn the snob on when someone wearing shoes that cost less than five hundred dollars walked into a room. Once the snobbery has been activated, it's hard to turn off. It's not like you can just scream at the fuckers and say, _"Fuck you! It's not like I signed up to be here. Take your goddamn god complexes and shove them up your collective elitist ass!"_

At least, it was much better to just shut your mouth and let natural selection working at its finest go without affront.

I turned the corner and pulled my bike into the outrageous, bigger-than-your-town's-mall school parking lot. Just the cars parked into spaces could pay the tuitions of all the fucking students in a small liberal arts college. Rolling my eyes at the obvious display of affluence and wealth, I turned my head around to look for the bike rack that I was told existed in this school. All I saw was the snobby rich kids discussed earlier clustered in groups and clutching ten dollar lattes and designer handbags leaning onto sleek cars a normal teenager could never afford and trying to look like they just didn't give a fuck.

I knew better. They were already sizing me up without outright staring at me like the new circus freak that strolled into town. Some were already slipping from nonchalant facades and eyeing my bicycle with unmistakable disdain. _Like I didn't expect that_, I thought. Still, throughout my perusal of the colossal parking lot, there was no sign of the stupid fucking bicycle rack. I guess the fucking bastards just never saw the need to make it convenient for the wretched poor people who dared encroach on their territory. Figures.

But just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw victory. Fucking bicycle rack. Granted, it was fucking small as all hell and could only accommodate up to three bikes, but who the hell cares. I was probably the only person in a fifteen-mile radius that would use it. In fact, it looked as if it had never been used. How sad.

Fuck though if it wasn't situated in the farthest fucking corner of the parking lot. There was at least twenty feet between me and that baby. And all between that stretch was whole student body of Forks Prep. Great. Might as well make it worth the bastards' time. With a heavy sigh I hopped down from my bike and made the much dreaded walk of social death. I stared blankly the fuck ahead, feeling like the emperor wearing with the new freaking clothes the entire time. As used as I should be to the blatant judging and criticism from my so-called peers, I never did get used to it. The urge to just turn around, lift my skirt over my fucking ass, and flipping the bird to everyone in the vicinity was always great. But I never did. Because despite all my cynicism some fucking compassion and friendliness would be nice.

Despite the fact that school uniforms were designed to hide economic differences between students, it was always clear as fucking day when someone didn't belong. And that someone always turned out to be me. Go figure. I wore the same white collared button down and green plaid skirt as every other girl in here, down to the obnoxious green tie and the navy blue blazer. But one can always tell the difference between lower-middle-class Cara Schwartz and the trust fund babies. One, their clothes were starched to perfection, revealing no wrinkles or imperfections to be criticized. Me, on the other hand, well I could have ironed my shirt all of last night and still miss some obscure fucking wrinkle. Second, the rich bitches seemed to never wear the knee length socks that came with the uniform. It was always silk stockings or whatever fuck else rich material their mommies and daddies picked out for them in Paris. And don't even get me started on the shoes. My scuffed and worn black mary janes were nothing to the Louboutins and Blahniks that adorned those precious feet. I snorted in derision at the thought.

Deciding to speed up this getting-to-know-you process, I quickened my steps, desperate to park my bike and march up to the school. Before I even realized what was happening I stepped on a puddle and got my shoes soaked and disgusting. I heard the tell-tale snickers and mutterings from the people behind me, signaling that they weren't done sizing up the new charity case yet. That just made me even more determined to hurry the fuck up. But before I could even take two steps forward a silver blur whizzed right by me, the wheels of the infernal car almost crushing my cursed feet. My feet just weren't having the best of days right now.

Livid with anger and frustration over how _peachy keen_ my day was going, I put my middle finger up to the back of the unrepentant Volvo. Motherfucker. I was rooted to my spot, breathing heavily and counting one through ten, my fingers running over my dirty blond head in aggravation. My eyes were glaring daggers over whomever the Volvo driver was, ready to give him or her a piece of my mind as soon as the asshole found a parking spot and got out of the fucking car. But any angry retort that was about to spew from my lips died as soon as the car door swung open and god's motherfucking gift to women and gay men all around the world stepped out.

Of course the asshole would look like he just stepped out of a Calvin Klein shoot. Bronze hair in complete disarray, not even looking like the mess was deliberate, total fucking sex hair; green eyes so intense keeping its gaze just seemed to make me melt into the puddle I was currently standing on – and that would just be gross. Sharp, angular features, a tell-tale sign of his blue-blooded upbringing, and lips that looked so fucking soft and kissable that I just had the biggest urge to take a bite. I couldn't stop myself from continuing my exploration of his body. His body fit his uniform so nicely it made me think it was simply made for him; his tie wasn't even done, his blazer slung around his shoulder and that crisp white button down molded to his every muscle with sleeves rolled up to show toned arms. And god, did I mention his hair? _Unghh_ this guy was pure sex on a stick.

Mr. Sex on a Stick seemed oblivious to my ogling and continued walking around his car to open the passenger door for someone. I drooled into my imaginary bucket some more as I saw him lean forward and reach a hand out to whoever the lucky bitch was inside the car. I saw the corner of his mouth lift into a delicious smirk as a tiny pale hand clasped his and a female figure stepped out. Guh, of course whoever held this man's interest was a fucking ten.

She had lustrous mahogany hair that naturally fell in waves. With each step that the couple took, her hair bounced and shone despite the gray and bleak day. She was pale and her face was heart shaped, making her look endearing. Eyes wide and a deep chocolate brown were staring right at me as I made the same exploration I did on Mr. Sex. Unlike Mr. Sex's sharp hard angles, she was all soft and feminine; I could imagine many boys just yearning to lay a hand on her cheek and watch color rise there. Her lips were soft, plump, and uneven, her bottom lip slightly larger than her top one. Her face screamed innocent lamb. But the rest of her body screamed vixen. She had foregone the school blazer, and her tie was wrapped around her neck instead of her collar while her crisp shirt was only buttoned up enough to show a generous amount of cleavage. Her skirt was definitely not regulation length, that and her high black pumps just accentuated smooth white leg.

I felt like such a pervert as I completely ogled the couple as they walked past me. What made it worse was Ms. Innocent Vixen was aware of my indecent staring. Her eyes glinted in delight as she watched me watch her and her lip curved up in the tiniest of smirks. God, I could feel the embarrassment flame up inside of me. The school day hadn't even started and already I was feeling like such a creep.

Not even waiting for the couple to pass me I hurried past them to park my bike and hurry up to the main office to get my schedule and pretend that the most mortifying events haven't already happened to me on my first day at a new school.

Thankfully, the first few periods passed by with without further incident. There was always the customary humiliation I felt as teachers felt the need to parade me around class, as if it wasn't already obvious that I was new to the school and I had no friends. Each time I stood at the front of the room with a defiant gaze, daring anyone else to snicker condescendingly to the school plebian. None did, but I could plainly see the looks of disdain for the new charity case they had to endure for the rest of the year.

....

Class after class passed with no glimpse of the power couple from the parking lot. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to see the gorgeous couple again. Especially Mr. Sex on a Stick. Despite my aversion to his straight up asshole personality to anyone not his girlfriend, I couldn't help but want to see his face again. God, I hated being like this. Like all the other girls in places like this, always lusting over the hottest guy on campus, no matter how rakish he seemed to be.

This hour I had gym. Thankfully I had the good sense not to order my gym uniform in advance so the coach let me sit this period out and gave me a pass to the library. I knew for sure that in such a snobby place as this, the library would be a massive wing and hard to locate, so it would take me the whole hour to just find it. Instead, I was walking aimlessly down the halls, the pass Coach Figg gave me clutched in my hand in case someone came by to lecture me about being out in the halls.

It was my decision to travel the hallowed halls of Forks Prep that would determine the rest of my stay in this dreary town in Washington. Everything else that happened after this day was set in motion because of the choices I made during gym hour on my first day in school. It's strange to think that a single moment can define a large part of your adolescence. Life seems to be made up of more than just a moment and it seems ridiculous to think a small amount of time is such a big influence.

But that's how everything started. I was walking down another nameless hallway littered with doors on either side. Each step I made with my heavy, worn down mary janes echoed around the empty hall, each sound ominous and loud in the silence. But as I walked on towards a door that was left slightly ajar, I realized I wasn't as alone as I previously assumed. I tiptoed as quietly as I could manage towards the open door, curiosity getting the best of me. Closer and closer, and I could suddenly hear moans and groans coming from the room I was approaching. The sounds were unmistakably feminine, and that hair unmistakably mahogany in hue.

Now that I was within range to hear and see what was going on behind not-so-closed doors, I struggled to cover the gasp that escaped my lips. Right inside was the couple I was both dreading and hoping to see.

The room itself was dark and dirty, with no windows to shed any light that the gray Washington sky could possibly give. There were shelved upon shelves of dusty books, looking as if they hadn't been touched since the school had been opened. The only light that allowed me to see the couple and their illicit activities was the light coming behind me from the empty hallway. In the middle of the small and crowded room was a stool where the couple was situated.

The girl was set on the stool, her legs spread wide and her skirt riding up to expose much of her creamy thighs. Although she still had her skirt on, glimpses of bronze hair nestled between her legs left no doubt as to whom she was with. She was bare from the waist up, save for the tie that was wrapped around her neck; an amazing contrast against her pale skin. The thin fabric ran down her torso and lay between her plump breasts. From her position and arched back, her breasts appeared much larger and more appetizing. A large male hand had taken residence on a plump globe, twisting and molding the mound, teasing an erect nipple.

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me from watching him eat her out. I gripped the open door hard with one hand as lust and arousal spread through my entire body, from the very tips of my fingers to the pit of my stomach. My breasts felt heavy and my nipples were hard and straining against my bra. I could feel myself getting wet and I just had to rub my thighs together to help ease the tension in my core.

"Oh god, Edward." The girl all but moaned his name as Edward intensified his ministrations between her thighs and sent a second hand up towards her chest, covering her unattended breast, tormenting it the same way he did the other breast, twisting and molding. I couldn't help but mimic the gyrations she was making with her hips as her lover brought her to new heights of pleasure. She was panting heavily and every so often a tortured groan escaped her lips. I could hear Edward's attentions to her core, every lick, suck, and taste he made for his lover. God, she must be so wet. At this thought even more slickness flooded my panties and I rubbed my thighs together harder. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

As if she seemed to echo my thoughts, the girl took handfuls of Edward's glorious hair and pulled. Hard. I strained to hear his muffled groan in response. I heard him take a long slow lick of her slit when his hands released her breasts and roamed down her body and landed on her hips. As he held her in place, he stuck his head out from underneath her skirt and looked to his lover. My knees weakened as I saw his handsome face glistening with her juices. I wanted to lick it all off him.

With the ever present smirk directed to the girl he said, "Now, now Bella. You need to stop moving around so much. Or else I might just punish you and never make you come." Her horrified expression amused him but I could see Bella was just about ready to slap him if he stopped now. I was right behind her. _Please don't stop. Ever._ I pleaded as I rolled my hips around, desperately trying to ease my frustration.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen, or I swear I'll –" But whatever she swore she would do I would never know as her tirade was cut short and a deep moan came out from her open mouth instead. Her skin was flushed and her eyes tightly closed, pleasure and ecstasy clearly etched on her face as Edward dove back down between her legs and feasted on her like a starving animal.

Her own hands were now preoccupied with her breasts, playing and teasing her nipples as his hands remained on her hips to keep her in place. Edward's laps and sucks became even more pronounced and ardent, working Bella to that unattainable release. She was unrestrained and loud, not caring that they were in a deserted hallway in school, where the chance of getting caught was high. My own arousal was getting more potent and heady as I watched a hand release a breast and retain its purchase of Edward's messy hair. She was pulling and pulling him closer, begging him to make her come. Release seemed like it would never come as Edward's strokes got even harder and Bella's moans louder and more desperate. As I continued to be a hidden witness to this tryst, my own hand travelled down between my legs, palming my core through drenched panties, aching for sweet release.

After a few more moments the end finally arrived. I was palming myself furiously, rubbing my fingers against my cloth covered pussy, when Bella arched back and screamed. The pleasure built up inside me, pushing down, down, down, until I thought I couldn't take it anymore. I shut my eyes tightly as the coil inside me unwound, and a delicious numbness filled the sexual frustration within me. Every sense seemed heightened as I came down from my orgasm. In the background I could hear Bella's screams subside as she let her orgasm wash over her, her loud declarations transforming into panting breaths.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward was already up, his face shone even more with Bella's juices as he looked at her with triumph. His arms enveloped her heaving body as she started to relax. I barely got to see his massive arousal tenting his khaki pants before he took Bella in his arms. My mouth watered and I was just about ready to pull out the drool bucket at the sight. A look up at their faces and I saw that the couple was already locked in a heated kiss. Mouths were sucking and tongues fighting for dominance as Bella's hands framed Edward's jaw.

Edward's lips released Bella's for air but she continued to kiss her way down his jaw and neck. She nipped, licked, and sucked at his flesh, continuing to do so until she left an angry left mark just below his ear. I groaned at the carnal display of possession.

Bella's head stilled from the sound and I cursed myself for making any noise to alert them of my presence. Edward moaned for Bella not to stop but she tilted her head slightly towards the direction of the door. I couldn't bring myself to move and run away, dreading what would happen when she saw me watching. I was mentally preparing myself for complete humiliation as she screamed at what a pervert I was for watching their encounter but it never came. Instead, her eyes glinted with pride and triumph as she saw me wide-eyed and transfixed. She gave me the same smirk from the parking lot, and as earlier, I was confused as to what it meant. After acknowledging my presence she just turned back to Edward and brought his mouth towards hers for a searing kiss.

Reason returned to me at that point, and my muscles felt free for movement once again. With haste, I let go of the door I still gripped with one hand and turned around to run as far away from the hallway as fast as I could.

And from then on the mystery of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen became mine to unravel.

* * *

**Again, let me just reiterate that this is a B/E story. There won't be any serious plot or drama. This is smut and debauchery for smut and debauchery's sake. Also, I don't want to get any reviews about how disgusted you are with any theme in the story because I did warn you. Things aren't very hot and lemony right now, and there wasn't much B/E time, but I felt that the first chapter was needed to establish our third party.**

**And I do kinda love Cara, she's my baby. So be gentle with any criticisms of her :P**

**But I really would love to hear reviews and comments. They feed my addiction and I just love getting feedback, good or bad.**

**If the response is good, hopefully I'll be able to update once a week. But enough of me talking. Review!**


End file.
